The Akatsuki Vacation
by The-White-Empress
Summary: Just a crackish multi Sakura fic. It's suckish but I tried. People make writing multi fics look so easy but it's not. Major credit goes to those who can write them well. Complete.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this, whatever it may be. Interpret it at your own doom and risk. The prompt is also from Seventh Sanctum so I don't own that but I do own the story I made up using the prompt so there. I also don't own anything that I obviously wouldn't own, for example: Spiderman.

**P.S. This story-thing is a request.**

**Warnings:** This is the first time I have actually written a multi so pardon me if it's crappy.

If it is crappy, I would like you to tell me and then tell me why you think it's crappy so I can become a less crappy better authoress. Also I have tweaked things to suit my own needs, this is why is it called FAN FICTION, it means that you are allowed to tweak things ^_^.

Also it's kind of of crackish...sorry. **Out Of Character characters.**

Thankyou.

**The Prompt: **The story must involve a helmet in the beginning. A character will go on a holiday, but the action goes terribly wrong. A character becomes antisocial during the story. During the story, a character gets dirty.

**P.S.S. **This is the Ninja Alternate Universe

**Tweakings: **Sakura is like 17 years old, everyone else is 16-23 years old (Tobi is 16)

Also there is no Madara, I'm sorry for the people that like Madara but I don't like how he manipulates Pein. Furthermore Pein is Pein, though he still has the other bodies tucked away somewhere that don't actually appear.

**+The Akatsuki Vacation+**

**+A Multi OneShot+**

**+Part One+**

Sakura Haruno is not your average kunoichi. She has shoulder length layered pastel pink hair and pastel green eyes. She has extremely pale skin and is short or her age. She is very smart and is the master in Medical Ninjutsu, chakra control and Genjutsu. She also has super strength. The most unusual thing about her though, is that she is in the Akatsuki.

Now let's turn to the Akatsuki on this ever so boring day.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

Sakura sat, stiff as a board straight, in the middle of a black and red leather couch, watching TV with a blank look in her eyes, as if her mind were elsewhere. All around her was chaos.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy~" Tobi sang as he tried to run around the couch. He was finding it hard to see because atop his usual swirly mask there was a strange medieval type helmet that his senpai had told him to wear. It helped because when he crashed into things it didn't hurt as much.

"When I catch you Tobi I'll kill you, you hear me you brat un! Now slow down un!" Deidara shouted at him as he chased Tobi around the couch.

Right above Sakura's head, hanging from the roof in his protective puppet battle armour, was Sasori. He was...pretending to be Spiderman and was singing the theme song quite off key.

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, catches nin just like flies. Look Out! Here comes the Spiderman." He sang.

Who knew that his puppet legs could stick to ceilings?

Itachi was sitting in the recliner off to the side of Sakura's couch reading a book upside down, it's not because he's going blind. No, Sakura had healed him when she had first arrived. She actually kidnapped someone with byakugan eyes, which she knew was combatable with the sharingan because the sharingan evolved from the byakugan. She managed to fuse his eyes with the byakugan eyes which worked the same as the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but also allowed him to use the power of the byakugan as well. That was her task she had to complete to join the Akatsuki. She'd also been tasked to properly heal Deidara's arms, which she also did. Now his arms looked as good as they did before they'd been ripped off. Anyways Itachi can now see better than anyone she knew and he was prospering. He also didn't get the headaches anymore.

He was reading the book upside down to try and cure his boredom and to read the book in a new dynamic way. Boredom seemed to be catching in the Akatsuki's main base.

Kisame, who was also extremely bored, was also attempting to read the book over Itachi's shoulder. When Kisame had first started trying to read the book, in the first few seconds, he had claimed he never knew that Itachi knew Sharkinese. Then Itachi told him it was just upside down English. So technically, Itachi was reading the book upside down but Kisame was reading it in Sharkinese.

Zetsu was off watching his grass grow, which was even more boring than anything the other members were doing and yet he claimed he had no time to watch Tobi – so he got Deidara to do it. Zetsu had also said – to Deidara – that if any harm comes to their 'son' they would eat him, regardless of their leader's rule about not eating other members unless they were already dead. This was why Tobi was wearing the helmet. Deidara had managed to get it on him before the 'annoying brat' had taken off.

Kakuzu was counting his loose change on the dining room table – the dining room was just off the lounge room – and Hidan was loudly sacrificing a sandwich to his stomach acids.

Suddenly Pein and Konan walked into the lounge room from the meeting room arguing about if they were bored to tears or not – Pein was on the defending and Konan was the offending. Zetsu came in behind them, he was the only one who was absolutely quiet.

Sakura's eye began to twitch more furiously.

'It's...so...noisy!' She thought angrily.

She could hear Tobi singing that he was a good boy while bumping into things and making messes doing so. She could hear Deidara screaming death threats at the boy.

She could hear Sasori on the ceiling above her singing the Spiderman theme song very off key.

She could hear Itachi flipping pages and Kisame snorting at parts in the story.

She could hear the clink clink of Kakuzu sorting his spare change and Hidan complaining about his sandwich rebelling in his stomach. Last but not least, she could hear Pein and Konan arguing about if they were bored to tears or not.

She could take it no more.

"Okay that's it!" She screamed, standing up dramatically and catching everyone's attention. They all literally froze in what they were doing, afraid of the pink-haired one's wrath.

"We're going to spend this weekend at the beach!"

Everyone's mouths hung open and they stared with wide eyes. But then most of the members broke into cheers and went to pack their stuff. Other members (namely Sasori, Pein, Itachi and Kakuzu) made their way more calmly to their rooms.

No one questioned her, and she found this strange but she shrugged and went to her room to pack her own stuff, as it was already Friday and they needed the day to get there.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

It had taken Sakura about 10 minutes to pack and then she'd waited in the lounge room for everyone else. The next person to show up was Pein, the orange spiky haired leader of the Akatsuki. Everyone called him Leader-sama out of respect though; he was the strongest nin in the world at the moment after all.

"Leader-sama," Sakura said, bowing her head in respect as he took a seat next to her.

"Sakura-chan," he greeted back, also bowing his head slightly.

"Leader-sama, I apologise for speaking out of line just before. It was wrong of me to demand a vacation." Sakura said, looking down slightly and blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan, it was high time that we took a break from hunting the jinchuriki. Everyone was bored to tears," he said, a small smile on his usually devoid-of-all-emotion face. He suddenly looked serious again, "Just don't tell Konan I said that, she gets all boasty when she's right."

Sakura giggles lightly, a hand covering her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle the sound. She nodded her head, laugher in her eyes.

Pein was smiling widely on the inside; he'd gotten Sakura-hime to laugh. It was a well kept secret within the Akatsuki that everyone (besides Konan) liked her. She was beautiful, intelligent and was more than capable of holding her own against anyone in the organisation (save himself of course).

Deidara came in next with the rest of the organisation behind him.

"Come on Hime-chan, Leader-sama, we're going Dragon Style hmm!" Sakura blushed at her nickname but got up to follow him with a smile nonetheless.

Pein let out a small sigh and got up too, he led his organisation outside where Deidara would make their transportation.

They all stood back as Deidara strode forward, a proud smirk on his face. He shoved his cloak back and stuck his hands in his clay pouches. After a few seconds he took them out and clasped them together. Then he spread his palms apart and cradled a large clump of chakra clay. A huge puff of white smoke later the C2 Dragon stood tall and proud next to its maker.

The C2 Dragon was a rather impressive sight by anyone's standards.

"Right, the transportation is sorted." Pein announced, "Thankyou Deidara. Now let's bring our bags out."

"_Leader-sama, __**tell us which beach we are going to **__please._ _We prefer to have our feet on or under the ground._" Zetsu said.

"Right, you know the one we went to last time." Zetsu nodded and began sinking into the ground.

"_Please take our stuff with you. __**I already have it in the lounge room.**__" _And with Pein's nod, Zetsu sunk fully under the ground.

Deidara sweatdropped, 'Perhaps the C2 Dragon won't be big enough for everyone **and** their bags?' He thought.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

Everyone had carried their own customized Akatsuki pack; black with red clouds with a little something on the back to help figure out who the owner was. Sakura's had a pink cherry blossom petal, Sasori had a red scorpion, Deidara had a white bird, Tobi had his orange mask, Itachi had a raven, Kisame had a blue shark, Kakuzu had a money bag, Hidan had his religious symbol, Zetsu had a green vine arranged in a circle, Konan had a light blue origami flower and Pein had a Rinnegan eye. They looked like ordinary backpacks but they were so much more, they were the ingenious creation of Pein himself. They were the average size of your normal backpack but they were a practically bottomless and they hardly weighed a thing.

So now they were in front of the Dragon with their luggage piled in front of its mouth.

"So, why exactly did we pile our stuff near its mouth Deidara-san?" Konan asked, a certain look entering her amber eyes; a look that promised death if the thing even tried to take a whiff.

"The C2 is actually hollow inside, the extra clay to make airborne missiles and the extra stuff comes from the tail, which then passes through the stomach to the mouth hmm. The mouth moulds the chakra infused clay, so the stomach is the perfect place hmm."

Konan had a terrified look on her face, "perfect for what!" She exclaimed, then she caught the look on Pein's face and her panic went into overdrive "I can't have my stuff _eaten_!"

"Ah, Konan-chan, it won't so bad. I'm sure Deidara-kun will take extra care of your stuff." Sakura placated, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Konan's expression of panic made way to one of anger and he glared at Deidara, "Okay, but if even _one _thread is out of place you are dead! I have a lot of important things in there."

Deidara put up his hands in a classic I come in peace so don't hurt me way, while the some members chuckled in the background. Hidan full out laughed.

"Okay Deidara, how are we going to do this?" Pein asked quietly, getting everyone's attention.

"The dragon will do all the work; we just have to worry about finding places to sit yeah." Deidara replied.

Hidan suddenly raised his hand high, "I bags sitting next to the fucking pink-haired bitch!" He called loudly. Sakura turned to look at him with murder in her eyes.

"For the **last** time, I'm **not **a bitch you fucker!" She screeched at him. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and whacked Hidan over the head.

"Ow! Dammit Stitch Face!"

"No naming calling Hidan," Pein reprimanded the scowling Jashinist.

Hidan mumbled something intelligible but Pein let it go, they needed to begin their trip.

"Okay everyone, begin boarding the dragon." He said.

Konan hopped on first, sending a suspicious glare at the Dragons mouth as she went, she was followed by Sakura, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and finally Pein. Deidara then hopped onto the head and send chakra impulses through his feet into its head. The dragon began to eat the bags. Konan almost leapt at Deidara and she would have made contact if it weren't for Sakura, who was holding her down with her super strength.

"Konan, you're bags will survive. It's going to be OKAY." Sakura soothed the thrashing girl.

"Yeah Konan, chill, it's not like the bags are going to come out the other end." Kisame said offhandedly. He suddenly grew nervous when Deidara purposely looked away when Kisame looked in his direction.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Hidan said waving his arms around.

"Well that's generally what's going to happen." Deidara admitted.

Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and Itachi had risen to their feet (and Konan had begun to struggle more), but before anyone could reach the blonde clay artist – he had sensed the danger – Deidara commanded the large clay creature to take off. Everyone who had risen to try and save their bags from being crapped out were forced to sit down by the force.

"Well I did say that if it goes from the tail end to the mouth the dragon moulds it, I didn't think anyone wanted their stuff to be chewed hmm." Deidara said, daring a look behind him. Sakura was still holding down Konan who was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "I'll kill that blonde freak when I get loose."

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**A little while later...**

"This is even more fucking boring than back at the jashin damned base." Hidan yelled out randomly.

"Would you prefer you go skydiving?" Sakura hissed back.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**Some more time passes...**

"Hey Itachi, did you bring that book?" Kisame asked, breaking the silence.

"Which one?" (Itachi)

"You know, the one in Sharkinese." (Kisame)

"Kisame! Listen to me! For the last time, that was just upside down English." (Itachi)

"Pein! Itachi's trying to use mind control again!" (Kisame)

"I am not Kisame! Gosh darn it! You're so immature!" (Itachi)

"Pein! Itachi's using his angry voice!" (Kisame)

"Dammit Kisame!" (Itachi)

"Help Pein! He's trying to choke me." (Kisame)

"He looks like he's staring at you really hard?" (Sakura)

"He's trying to use the force and failing...epically." (Kisame)

And then Itachi leapt at Kisame and they were in danger of falling off the dragon.

"I fucking bet that the red eyed shithead is going to win this fucking fight." (Hidan)

"How do you know?" (Sakura)

"He looks like he has more fucking drive." (Hidan)

"How much are you willing to bet?" (Kakuzu)

" $50." (Hidan)

Hidan and Kakuzu both shook hands then watched the fight more intensely.

"You know Pein, you could have easily averted this." (Konan)

"It's amusing." (Pein)

"You fucking know it!" (Hidan)

"You're a bunch of juveniles." (Sasori)

"I thought it was funny too!" Sakura called out from the other side of the dragon, she hadn't heard Sasori.

"Well in that case..." (Sasori)

"All favour of it being amusing, raise your hand." (Pein)

Everyone raises their hands, except Itachi and Kisame who are still wrestling.

"Ummm, they're about to fall off un." (Deidara)

Sakura, who had let go of Konan some time ago, grabbed hold of their collars to prevent them from rolling off, Itachi's still grabbed for Kisame though, his eyes burning with the Mangekyo. He wasn't allowed to use it though, and Kisame knew it.

"Deidara! Who's driving the dragon?" (Konan)

"...Tobi...un." (Deidara)

The dragon suddenly swerved, causing everyone to fall to the right side.

"Dammit Deidara, you know better than to let Tobi steer! Remember what happened last time!" (Pein)

"Oops un." (Deidara)

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**More time...**

"Are we there yet?" Tobi asked, lounging on Sakura's lap.

"No," everyone answered, (besides Konan, who was asleep cuddled up to Sakura's side, and Sakura, who was gushing over how cute Tobi was.) The guys all glowered at the innocent-looking masked boy.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**Even more time...**

"Are we fucking there yet?" Hidan asked restlessly, contemplating whether it was worth a punch in the face to hug Sakura for a second.

"Nope..." Pein answered, just as restlessly, though he masked it more.

"Hey blondey! Can you make this thing go any faster?"

"I have a name fucktard un! Use it un!"

"Hey you idiots, keep it down! Sakura-hime's asleep!" Sasori whisper yelled.

"Aww," all the guys said (Konan is still asleep), looking at the cute pink haired angel in Tobi's arms.

They all did a double take and then they all glared at Tobi.

"What did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy!"

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**About half an hour later, give or take a few minutes...**

Sakura yawned cutely and cracked open an eye.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, yawning again.

They all (besides Konan, who is still asleep) wanted to gush over her cuteness but held it in, lest their pink haired Angon (cross between an angel and a demon) socked them. But that didn't stop them looking and taking in her cuteness. Itachi used his Sharingan so he could memorize the moment for the rest of his life.

"Almost yeah." Deidara ended up answering her, trying to take his eye off her and back on the sky so he could steer it in the right direction.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**Finally there! Yay!**

Everyone had fallen asleep except Deidara who had to drive the dragon and it was almost dusk.

No one else was qualified enough to drive, and though Tobi _could _drive it, he didn't do a good job. Last time Deidara had entrusted the reigns to him they had crashed them into a mountain. It hadn't been pretty. So Deidara was pretty tired. He was so tired he almost flew right over the beach they would be staying at. Thankfully his scope acted as a kind of navigation device and honed in on a few possible landing sites.

He chose one in a forest clearing a little ways away from the actual beach, this was so they didn't get all sandy and/or wet. Automatically the giant clay dragon began lowering itself.

It's landing was smooth and as soon as he landed her collapsed on the head, curled up and went to sleep. Thankfully the dragon didn't turn into dust or blow up when it landed.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

**The next morning...**

Sakura sighed contently, half awake and half asleep, she didn't want to wake up fully though. She was just so comfortable. The sun was warm on her face and she was just so warm. She hugged the pillow she was cuddling tighter.

It groaned.

Her pastel green eyes flew open, she let go, sat up and she screamed. It was loud and shrill and it shattered the ear drums of the person she'd been hugging.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" Hidan hissed. Sakura threw him off the dragon and into a tree. The force of the throw broke the chosen tree in half.

Unfortunately the scream also woke up the rest of the Akatsuki. They were slow to wake up fully though; they could sense no other chakra signatures besides their own so they knew no one was in any real danger.

"What happened hmm?" She heard Deidara groan from right beside her. Her eyes widened.

He was laying face down, and his hair was out of its usual half ponytail.

"Umm, hehe, nothing Deidara-kun." She said sheepishly.

'Nothing, I was just using Bastard-kun as a huggy toy then freaked out, screamed at him and then threw him off the dragon and into a tree...which may or may not have broken due to the force.'

The rest of the Akatsuki, minus Deidara, lazily opened their eyes and peered to where the Hidan groaning noises were coming from.

"You call that nothing?" Sasori asked, covering up a yawn with his hand.

"Yes?" she answered, making it out to be more of a question than anything else.

They all chuckled lightly – minus Hidan of course, who was still groaning in pain.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and stood up, planning to scout the area, or the beach, so that she could find the best spot before it was stolen.

"Umm, I'm going to go...scout." She said awkwardly to the amused guys.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Konan said, rising quickly to her feet, "can I go with you?"

"Sure, we can go scout while Deidara and the guys sort our bags." Sakura said smiling widely, she almost looked evil.

Konan nodded sagely and the guys sulked. They'd wanted to go with Sakura too.

They left, using their ninja powers to speed away.

Hidan pulled himself up the half tree and groaned again.

"That bitch broke my ribs. Hey where the fuck is she?"

"She and Konan left to scout while we deal with the bags."

Hidan got a strange 0.0 look on his face.

"But I want to go with the bitch!"

"Well so do we un," Deidara grumbled hopping onto the dragons head again. He then sat down and concentrated. Then the bags began coming out.

**Meanwhile...**

Konan and Sakura were looking around the thriving beach town. Apparently it was Summer Break and nin from all over the place – as well as civilians – were just hanging out. Konan had already picked out a few good-looking candidates for eye candy time but Sakura didn't want to partake.

"Konan-chan, can we go to the ice-cream parlour. I have a hankering for some chocolate!" They both giggled and made their way over to the brightly coloured shop labelled "Ice-Cream Parlour." The girls both agreed it was very creative.

**With the Boys...**

"Tobi misses Sakura-chan!" Tobi wailed as sat against a tree.

"I hate to agree with the twit but...I miss Sakura-chan too yeah!" Deidara said, looking for his bag among those that were piled in the middle of the clearing.

"I'm never travelling this fucking way ever again! That was way too disturbing!" Hidan growled, before gingerly picking apart the pile, also looking for his bag but not wanting to actually touch any of them.

"Well you didn't have to watch Hidan." Kakuzu said, above them in a tree.

"It was just so fucking creepy I couldn't look away." He admitted, finding his bag and flinging it against a tree.

"Maybe I should have charged." Kakuzu muttered.

"It was my dragon hmm. You would have to buy it off me first before charging anyone anything un."

"Why do you always have to blow everything up?" Kisame questioned, "That dragon was awesome!"

"It's his ninja way." Itachi said nodding in an all knowing way, unknowingly quoting Naruto.

Pein nodded mutely. He too, missed the pink haired Angon –he wasn't even paying attention to the current conversation. He spaced out again, thinking about the pinkette.

Then Pein suddenly clicked back on. "Okay everyone," he said in a 'listen to me or else' voice, "get your bags, we're tracking down the girls!" He announced.

Everyone looked at him weirdly but nodded slowly anyway, just so they didn't annoy him. An annoyed Pein wasn't fun...at all.

"Also Hidan, grab their bags." He then set off, magically having his own bag on his back.

Hidan began cursing angrily, whilst Kisame and Deidara sniggered at him. Quickly the other members picked out their own bags – with Hidan picking up Sakura's and Konan's – and followed after him.

They soon found the beach town.

**With the girls...**

Sakura and Konan were sitting in the parlour. Sakura – who hadn't been to the beach town, or the beach, before – had discovered that the town was an Akatsuki friendly town. They had even received a very warm welcome in the parlour.

The store owner – who was male – had greeted them, "Free ice-cream for the pretty girls in the awesome cloaks!'

He'd then started to chat up Konan. Konan didn't mind, he was a pretty hot catch...and he owned an ice-cream parlour.

Sakura was onto her second cone and was happily lapping at it when the rest of the Akatsuki walked in.

Pein froze in the doorway, which made Itachi bump into him.

"I thought Sakura-chan fixed your eyesight un?" Deidara sneered from behind him.

"She did," Itachi hissed back, annoyed that Deidara had touched upon that bad time that he wished he could forget, "the leader stopped in front of me." And in an uncharacteristic bold moment, Itachi pushed Pein out of the way. He stumbled but righted himself, though he didn't take his eyes off Sakura the whole time.

Then they all saw what had made Pein stop in his tracks.

The guys all blushed while Pein stood frozen.

Sakura was cutely lapping at her ice-cream. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Flowers and love hearts surrounded her in the guys' vision of her.

Then her eyes popped opened and she caught sight of them. She paused mid-lick. Her eyes widen with terror.

Konan, who was previously chatting up the hot ice-cream man waltzed back over. She was about to sit down opposite Sakura when she saw the look of terror on her face.

"Hey Saku-chan, what's the look of terror for?" She asked casually and cheerfully. "And what are you looking – " She turned around as she said this, effectively answering her own question. Konan's puzzled expression became cheerful again.

"Oh! Hey guys!" She called out happily, "They have the best ice-cream here! Why didn't we come to this town last time, its Akatsuki friendly!"

Pein snapped out of it first and made his way over, the rest of the guys stumbled after him...there may have been pushing...

"Last time it wasn't quite so pro Akatsuki." Pein admitted, glaring suspiciously at the ice-cream man.

'I wonder if he's made any moves on Sakura-hime?' he thought to himself, glaring a tad bit harder.

The rest of the guys quickly figured out why Pein was glaring and joined in the glaring contest.

"Well, I'm going to spend some extra time with Cygnus. You don't mind being left with all the guys do you?" Konan questioned Sakura, a pleasing look on her face.

The guys looks changed from glaring to extremely bright. It seemed the ice-cream man was more interested in Konan-chan. This was good news for the guys, who began shooting suspicious looks at each other.

While the guys are distracted Konan had pat Sakura on the back and was chatting up the ice-cream man next to the counter again and Sakura was eating the ice-cream as fast as she could. When she was licking it the guys had looked at her weirdly and it scared her.

She finished it in three bites and then sat staring at the guys who were still blocking the doorway. They were talking amongst themselves quietly with the occasional loud "fuck you!" thrown in by Hidan and "but Tobi is a good boy!" from Tobi. For some reason Hidan was waving around her and Konan's backpacks with an angry face.

After watching the guys do this for a minute – with no signs of them stopping in the near future – she slowly rose from her seat and pounced on the guy nearest to her. She ripped off his backpack and threw it at Hidan – she got him in the face – before jumping on his back.

It was Kisame, and he stumbled a little at the impact but reached around and grasped her legs so she wouldn't fall off. Sakura grabbed him lightly around the neck in case he pulled a sneaky thing and let go. She knew Kisame was strong enough to carry her.

The guys immediately stopped talking and gaped. Kisame grinned at them, then, unbeknown to Sakura, the other guys began to glare at Kisame.

Sakura turned her head around.

"Bye Konan-chan! Have fun with the ice-cream man!" She called to the bluenette, waving.

Konan winked at Sakura, "I plan too," she called back, before refocusing on the amused ice-cream man again.

She turned back around to the guys talking again, and Sakura pouted. She couldn't hear what they were saying and she wanted to go to the beach.

She kicked Kisame lightly in the sides like a horse and he grunted in surprise.

"Yes, Sakura-hime?" He asked Sakura, the other guys stopping their conversations to listen.

Sakura put on the 'serious face' and pointed straight forward.

"To the beach!" She commanded.

Kisame didn't move and the guys just stared so she kicked Kisame again, he got the hint and began to walk forward.

This is the picture Sakura made going down the street.

A pink haired female piggy back riding a huge blue-skinned shark man. They were also wearing the cloaks they had yet to take off and Hidan was carrying three bags plus his own. He had no choice, Pein threatened to sick a drunk Konan on him. Last time that had happened, Hidan had come out with no hair and his fingernails painted bright pink. It had been funny.

**+*+End Part One+*+**

**Part Two will be available to you soon, this took a lot of concentration powers to write because I have never ever written a multi before and it's a lot harder than it looks. **

**Remember to leave a review on your way out and may you all live long and prosper. **

P.S. I am still without a beta, so if I've made any mistakes at all I want to know. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Thankyou :)

**Also, in case you're wondering if Zetsu has come back into the story yet...he hasn't. **


	2. Final Part

**+The Akatsuki Vacation+**

**+A Multi OneShot+**

**+Part Two+**

**P.S. When I said available to you soon, I meant available to you eventually -_-". I only just finished my Blue Flame story (finally) so then I decided to move onto this one. I'm trying to take on one story at a time. Terribly sorry for the wait.**

**And something is wrong with the site, I can't add any new chapters to any of my stories. So I'm going to add this as a new story but add it as a chapter when the site has fixed the problem. **

The group of guys plus Sakura had been heading in the direction that Sakura had pointed in for the last 10 minutes before Kakuzu figured they were going the wrong way. All the other guys were too busy being jealous of Kisame. He knew that Kisame and himself only viewed her as a sister, though that didn't stop them from being protective of her though.

"I don't think we're going the right way guys." He told them, stopping. The rest of the group also stopped and turned to face him.

Pein looked around them, as if seeing his surroundings for the first time.

"He's right, we shouldn't be heading into the forest."

They all looked at Sakura.

She looked around at all the guys, their eyes trained on her.

"Well don't look at me, it was just general. I've never been here before." She told them, sliding off Kisame's back, who immediately straightened and stretched.

"I'll have my bag back Hidan." She told him, holding her hand out for her Akatsuki backpack.

"Finally, even though these things are fucking light as they're still fucking huge."

"Quit complaining, they're not that big." Kakuzu said.

"Well maybe 'cause you have only one and it's on your jashin damned back, I had to hold two in front of my face!"

Hidan picked out Sakura's back and dropped it into her outstretched hand, glaring at her lightly.

Sakura sweatdropped at this, it seemed he still hadn't quite forgiven her for throwing him into a tree.

"Okay, seeing how we're lost – " Deidara began, reaching a hand into his clay pouch under his cloak, "I guess I'll have to send out a scout yeah."

"That's a great idea Deidara-kun!" Sakura cheered. Deidara grinned and the other guys all kind of glowered at him, besides Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu, Kisame was cheering with Sakura and Kakuzu was cheering on the inside. Tobi hugged Deidara around the waist and lifted him up.

"Great thinking senpai!" He said cheerfully.

Deidara growled, his hands trapped to his sides, his right hand still trapped in his clay pouch.

"Tobi get off of me un! Right now un!"

Sakura giggled quietly at this and Deidara stilled at the sound. He blushed lightly.

Thankfully everyone else was too fixed on Sakura to notice Deidara's moment of weakness.

She immediately stopped giggling, noticing everyone's eyes on her again.

She frowned, "Would you stop staring at me all the time, it's starting to creep me out." They averted their eyes and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tobi let go and Deidara stumbled a few steps before straightening and glaring at him lightly.

He brought his right hand out into the open and opened his hand, revealing the little clay bird. He dropped it on the ground and did the hand sign which made it expand in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone stood in the background and clapped politely. They all remembered the last time no one had really paid attention and he had gone on an hour long rant about how unappreciated he was.

No one wanted a repeat of that goodness awful time. It had been horrible, but the fascination thing was he never repeated himself in that whole speech. It had taken him an hour to run out of things to complain about. Sakura had been the only one to actually listen, it was kind of like she wanted to leave but just...couldn't.

He sat down in a cross legged position and closed his eyes. He was using a technique he didn't often use. By closing his eyes and concentrating on the bird scout he could see through its eyes.

Deidara suddenly snapped his eyes open. He stood up and sighed.

"The beach is that way un." He said, pointing in the exact opposite way to where they were headed.

Kisame sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Well we'd better get moving, yeah Itachi?" Kisame put an arm around Itachi's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

He growled and shook Kisame's arm off his shoulders, "Don't touch me." He grumbled, still sore about the dragon ride.

Kisame smirked, he loved messing with Itachi.

The group began moving again, this time with Deidara in the lead, and this time going in the right direction.

Sakura ran to catch up to Deidara and hugged him, he blushed bright red.

"We're saved Dei-kun!" She said brightly, letting go she skipped beside him. She seemingly unaware of the blonde's blush.

"Aw, Sakura-chan is so cute!" Tobi said, rushing up to her, hugging her and swinging her around playfully.

Sakura chuckled at Tobi's enthusiasm.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Pein said glowering at Tobi.

He clapped his hands together and formed various hand seals and Tobi dropped Sakura gently to the ground. Surprisingly he still didn't feel the glares on him from the other members.

The forest went blinding white and everyone but Pein closed their eyes. When their eyes opened they were at the beach.

Sakura's mouth opened and refused to close.

"You mean you could have fucking done that the whole fucking time we were wandering around out there!" Hidan exploded.

Pein shrugged, "Slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind my – " Hidan paused in his insult and stared, the blood rushed to his cheeks.

Everyone turned to see what had stopped Hidan in his tracks **and **what was making him blush, two feats within themselves.

And there, in all her glory, was Sakura in a bikini splashing in the water...and then they saw Tobi, who was playing with her.

Their expressions soured.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

The blue-haired origami user giggled cutely. The ice-cream man was certainly a charmer.

"Come now, I'm sure you can take your lunch break now." She tried persuading him, batting her eyelashes.

Sure she was Akatsuki – an elite ninja warrior – but she was also a girl and she was off duty.

The guy chuckled at her attempts at persuading him but suddenly his eyes narrowed.

"You're friends aren't here to save you girly, you're mine now." He said, his voice suddenly deepening.

Konan sighed, so it was the town that was anti-Akatsuki.

"Damn," she muttered, "And you were so cute too."

He lunged for her, and just before he made contact she burst into hundreds of little butterflies.

She then navigated herself out the ice cream store and down the road, gaining altitude as she went. She would have to warn the others now. It was too bad she couldn't just teleport but she wasn't as powerful as Pein.

'Pein!' She tried contacting him telepathically.

'Nada,' she sighed, 'he must be doing something either really distracting or really important.'

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

Pein was doing the former, he was sitting down under a tree watching Sakura play in the water. Nothing was more distracting.

Most of the guys had gone to play with her, though Kisame was some ways out pretending to be a shark and Itachi was under a different tree reading a book. Kakuzu couldn't go swimming because he said his stiches would ruin, and was currently up in the tree Pein was sitting under.

Then Pein got a strong telepathic message that burst though his defences and gave him a huge headache.

'Pein you ass! Answer me! Or so help me – '

'Konan, I'm here, what's going on?'

'Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you for?'

'A while?' He guessed amusedly.

'This is no smirking matter! The ice cream man was a bounty hunter! This whole town is probably out to get us!'

'Oh, you mean you didn't it off with the ice cream man, Sakura will be most displeased with him.'

'That isn't the point you orange-headed – '

'Okay, there's no need for insults, we'll just have Deidara make another dragon and be on our way. I'll teleport you.'

'No, that's okay – '

And suddenly her world went white.

**+*+LineBreak+*+**

The boys were all assembled in a humid part of the forest when Konan dropped in, she had been farther away than Pein had thought and she had taken a while to get to where they were.

She unfortunately dropped right on top of Hidan, causing him to fall face first into a mud puddle. Thankfully he'd been there otherwise Konan would have been the one in the mud and we wouldn't have wanted that.

"Get offa me you – " Hidan began only to have Sakura say something , which stopped him in his tracks most days.

"That was so thoughtful of you Hidan-kun!" She gushed, "so heroic."

"Yeah, so heroic." Konan grumbled, removing herself from his back.

He lifted his head out of the mud puddle and sighed, lifting himself up and out.

"Here Hidan, let me give you a hand." Kisame said, clapping his hands together and forming the correct hand seals for a water jutsu.

Suddenly Hidan was sprayed with water, which washed away the mud but left him sopping wet.

"I am going to fucking murder you, you bastard." He said calmly, brushing the hair away from his forehead, making it stick up.

"I'd run if I were you." Itachi said, a dangerous smile on his face.

Kisame gulped, "come on Itachi, you know I was only messing with you...save me." He finished in a small voice as Hidan approached, taking his scythe out of his backpack as he went.

Pein rubbed his head, still feeling the left over headache from when Konan had forced herself into his mind.

"Okay, that's enough." He tried to gain their attention but failed. "Order, Order!" he tried again, to once again, fail. His eyes narrowed, and electricity flared, everyone turned their heads and immediately quietened. Hidan had actually stopped the process of his scythe's swing and Kisame paused mid-jump.

"Good." He huffed. "Deidara, please make another mode of transportation, preferably the dragon that we flew over on, and everyone else, do whatever while we wait."

Deidara grumbled as he jammed his hands into the clay pouches by his side. He loved his art, yes this was true, but it sucked that their vacation was over before it even began. And he had to drive the thing again, as no one else was qualified.

"Why do we have to leave again Pein-kun?" Sakura pouted.

Everyone melted at her puppy look, but Pein shook himself out of it. They had to leave even though they could so take the whole town.

"We have to leave because, as we keep forgetting, this town is a bounty hunter town, and we are the Akatsuki."

"Yeah, but we could take 'em." Sakura replied, smashing her fist into her hand as a show of power.

Pein sighed, for the 20th time today, "I know, but I'd prefer not to risk anyone until the demons are all caught and we're the rulers of the world."

Sakura nodded in defeat, "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does, I'm a God." Pein said sagely.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"It's ready, everyone deposit your bags by the mouth of the dragon and pile aboard un." Deidara announced, jumping to the head of the dragon, having already put his bag at the clay beast's mouth.

"All aboard!" Tobi screeched from on top of the dragon.

"Wow, he was quick." Konan said, dumping her own bag and joining them.

"Hey, I just remembered. Where'd Zetsu go?"

"Hmm, a good question Sakura-chan."

"Oh, hey there Sasori-kun, where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh he was just being an antisocial log because he knows that my art is superior yeah." Deidara said, purposely baiting his danna.

"Only in your dreams you blonde-headed, clay-eating, freak of nature."

Sakura sweatdropped again as the two artists began their, 'whose art is superior argument'...again. And as she looked around she saw that everyone was engaging in an argument of some kind.

Pein and Konan were arguing about what they had been arguing about in the beginning, Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about Kakuzu's views on money, and Itachi and Kisame were arguing about whether or not Itachi's books were all in Sharkenese. In fact Tobi seemed to be the only one not in an argument besides her. She looked around trying to locate him and found him right at the back, engaging in a sleep.

'That looks like a good idea,' she though, her eyes already dropping. 'I think I'll join him.' She crawled over to where Tobi was laying and curled up next to him.

'What a crappy end to a crappy vacation,' were her last thoughts.

Then Deidara made the dragon take off, no one seemingly noticing.

**+*+With Zetsu+*+**

Zetsu's head popped out of the ground two hours later.

**"Damnit! I told you we shouldn't have stopped to eat that person back there!"**

_"I'm more worried about why there is no one here."_

**"They probally left us like the assholes they are."**

_"That is not very polite."_

**"But it's true..."**

_"Sakura's not an asshole..."_

**_-Sigh-_**

**"We should probally go back to the base, it's obvoius they aren't here - and this time we aren't stopping for snacks!"**

_"Aww, but you know I can't travel that far without something in my tummy."_

**"Too bad."**

Their head popped back underneath the ground and they were off again, unbeknownst to them they were actually off their mark by about 15000 miles.

**+*+TheEnd+*+**

**Ta da! And it's finished. Sorry if it wasn't to your expectations, I haven't worked on this story in so long. But now, with the completion of Blue Flame, I decided to finish this story next.**

**+*+Reviewers+*+**

**A huge thankyou to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**nrules**

**XxCatalinaxX**

**hanako love**

**Akatsukifan1**

**jessiblaze7**

**Webgirl9m9**

**ima-panda-hear-me-roar**

**Moonlight Meiko**

**I'm sorry to have made you all wait so long. Please forgive me. **

**If any of you are waiting for updates for any of my other works, I'll be working on the DeiSaku oneshots first and then the HidaSaku oneshots after that. After five chapters each they'll be finished for good.**

**Thankyou for being patient with me.**


End file.
